


Lourry 01

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Series: Mini Fics [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es hijo de un juez homofóbico y Louis es el hijo mayor de un juez amigo del papá de Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lourry 01

la cereza del postre: el juez styles vendría a la cena. no es que la calidad de los invitados podrían convertir esa velada en algo  _remotamente_ divertido (a louis se le ocurrían doscientas mejores ideas para pasar su último sábado en casa antes que “cena con compañeros de trabajo de papá”), pero el hecho de que fuera  _él_ , hacía todo diez veces peor. particularmente porque ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal por haber fallado a su único objetivo claro para ese fin de semana de vuelta en casa -el cual era, precisamente, salir del closet- como para encima tener que soportar las chácharas ignorantes de un viejo homofóbico cuyo último fallo había llegado a las noticias estatales por haber querido desemplear a un profesor después de que unos padres lo hubiesen visto besándose con otro tipo. 

louis se encogió de hombros y terminó de poner la mesa. quiso enojarse, por una milésima de segundo, pero en seguida cayó en la cuenta de que esas personas  _eran_ _amigos de la familia,_ al fin y al cabo, y quizá era mejor que no saliera del closet. quizá esto era una especie de recordatorio del universo: espera a que terminen de pagarte los estudios, luego puedes vivir tu vida plenamente sin tener que mentirle a tu familia. sí, podía hacerlo, podía aguantar unos cinco años más. no es que tuviera novio ni algo parecido de todas formas. además, el timbre sonaba y su mamá estaba intentando gritar sin levantar la voz (una proeza maravillosa, realmente, porque lograba un chillido tan agudo pero bajos que parecían de ultrasonido) y su papá se había perdido en la habitación porque al parecer la corbata verde que su mamá le había elegido no era lo suficientemente aburrida y tradicional y alguien tenía que abrir la puerta porque el timbre seguía sonando y sonando, ahora al ritmo del payaso plim plim.

-¿puedes acabar con eso de una vez, harry? -protestó una voz del otro lado de la puerta un segundo antes de que louis la abriera de par en par. el rostro de la señora styles se congeló un instante antes de rendirse a una sonrisa, y el juez más homofóbico del condado se tuvo que tragar el insulto con el que iba a reprender a su hijo por tocar el timbre tan insistentemente.

-tú debes ser louis -lo saludaron, primero ella, después él, y pasaron adentro. harry se quedó un instante de mas junto al timbre mordiéndose el labio para controlar la sonrisa y mirando nerviosamente alrededor.

louis tuvo que apretar bien fuerte los labios para no sonreír. un poco lo llenaba de orgullo poner así a un chico no solamente tan adorable sino también, bueno,  _lindo_. tan lindo como pueda ser un chico de secundario, de todas formas.

x

heteronormatividad. a la mierda con ella, ¿sabes? porque crea expectativas molestas en la sociedad y porque invisibiliza a las personas queer y todo eso. louis había leído decenas de cosas al respecto desde que estaba en la universidad. pero esa noche,  _jesús_ , podría haber brindado por ella. ¡salud a la heteronormatividad! ¡dios los bendiga por no darse cuenta de lo abiertamente que estamos coqueteando! louis podría tomarle la mano y llevarlo a la alcoba y los adultos se quedarían hablando abajo de la juventud y de como todos los chicos de hoy en día se obsesionan con videojuegos mientras ellos se besaban apasionadamente en su cama.

lo hizo, de hecho. casi. no le tomó la mano, pero le ofreció mostrarle el programa de su carrera, mientras los viejos bebían brandy y las mujeres cuchicheaban en la sala, y subieron las escaleras sin ganarse gestos de desaprobación (el juez styles llegó a alentar a louis, “a ver si tu puedes quitarle esa tonta idea de estudiar humanísticas”, le dijo). 

en el cuarto se besaron un poco, y se sintió bien. harry tenía diecisiete, o sea legal (algo muy importante teniendo en cuenta el contexto), pero además estaba muy cerca de los dieciocho y eso hacía sentir a louis bastante más cómodo con la idea. no que le importara mientras besaba sus labios rosados y suavecitos, pero después de un rato, cuando se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro, tomándose las manos mientras miraban el programa de la escuela de leyes, era importante para louis saber que ya  _casi_ , que no le quedaba casi nada para tener la excusa perfecta y dejar la ciudad.

era raro porque louis podría haberlo besado toda la noche, porque sus besos sabían a cielo y a lo que fuera de lo que están hechas las nubes al atardecer, pero también quería oírlo y prometerle,  _garantizarle_ , que esa pesadilla tenía fin. que cuando se fuera a estudiar tendría el tiempo y la libertad para de hecho intentar descubrir quién era él. para juntar el coraje necesario para enfrentarse al mundo. que si se había sentido horrible besando a una chica cualquiera en una fiesta para que sus amigos lo dejen en paz, y que si a veces se preguntaba qué sería de su vida con el pasar de los años, y si cuando escuchaba hablar a su padre de las personas queer como si fueran desviados o algo por el estilo, sentía que alguien le abría la piel en el pecho y le estrujaba los pulmones, todo eso era horrible, louis lo sabía, pero no iba a ser así para siempre. 

-y no es que mágicamente todo se resuelva, porque no es así -murmuró louis-. ellos siguen siendo tus padres y siguen siendo estúpidos con algunas cosas, pero tú aprendes a aceptar que es su error y no el tuyo.

harry asintió y apretó bien fuerte su mano, antes de recostar la cabeza en su hombro y esperar el tierno beso de louis en su coronilla.

-¿sabes? iba a salir del closet esta semana. tenía el discurso pensado, y todo. 

-¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-tuve miedo -admitió-, a veces pienso que dicen las barbaridades homofóbicas que dicen a modo de advertencia, ¿sabes? para mantenerme asustado o algo así.

harry rió sobre su hombro y louis reposó el mentón en su frente.

-pero ahora creo que estuvo bien. creo que es mejor así.

-¿por qué? -le preguntó levantando su melenuda cabeza y mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

louis le acomodó con delicadeza los rulos que tan apasionadamente le había desordenado hace un momento.

-bueno, a tu papá no le gustaría que estés con un tipo gay en su alcoba ahora, ¿no? -le explicó arqueando la ceja y cuando harry se rio no pudo controlarse de acercarse y besarlo otra vez-. al menos ahora tienes alguien con quién hablar -le susurró.


End file.
